Esencia
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Cada persona tiene una esencia, cada persona percibe diferentes aromas que componen su felicidad, Lily Evans estaba curiosa, pero le aterraba confirmar algo que ya se veía venir.
1. Tinta

_Los personajes y el mundo mágico de **Harry Potte**r no me pertenecen, son de la gran sensei _J.K. Rowling_._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

_Este fic participa en el reto** "Olores de Amortentia"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**._

**Esencia**

**P**or: **A**rhatdy **U**chiha

—Vamos Lily, ya lo hemos hecho nosotras, solo restas tú.

Mary Macdonald la fulminaba con la mirada, mientras que Sarah se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco.

Lily siempre había sido buena en pociones, y el profesor Slughorn tenía aprecio por ella y sus irremediables talentos. Sin embargo, seguía ahí, frente al caldero cuya poción espesa y nacarada soltaba pequeñas fumarolas que desaparecían conforme ascendían formando espirales.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño poco convencida. Tenía miedo de cualquiera que fuera la cosa que resultara de aquel experimento. Pese a que le gustaban los retos.

—Si no lo haces guardaremos un poco de la poción de Potter y te la daremos a beber con zumo de calabaza, seguramente estarás complacida — Atacó Sarah con una sonrisa amplia, convencida de sus palabras.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y a regañadientes se aproximó a la poción. Su propia Amortentia.

—Está bien… - exclamó calmándose, pero un tanto curiosa por saber.

Aspiró lenta y profundamente, cerrando los ojos para degustar los olores con su olfato y poder reconocer al instante las esencias diferentes que conformaban su poción.

**I: Tinta**

Lily aspiró con tranquilidad, estaba sentada en una de las mesas de estudio de la sala común, esperando tener un poco de tranquilidad para poder enfocarse en sus deberes.

Con el paso de los meses, los profesores dejaban cada vez más tareas y cada uno pensaba, como siempre, que su materia era la primordial, por lo que la pelirroja se esforzaba por cumplir intachable cada una de las que llevaba.

Frunció el ceño y observó su caligrafía sobre el pergamino, volvió a respirar profundamente y sintió el olor a la tinta fresca que penetraba sus poros inundando sus pulmones.

_"Tinta"_ pensó. Le gustaba ese olor, el del pergamino, y el juego que hacían ambos, por lo que no le parecía demasiado extraño.

—¡Oh Cornamenta, no de nuevo! — escuchó a Sirius hablar escandalosamente y levantó la mirada hacia donde los merodeadores se encontraban, según ellos, estudiando.

—James, deberías tener más cuidado...— dijo entonces Remus.

—Está encandilado y no precisamente por el sol. — murmuró Peter para seguir el juego.

Los tres rieron con dejos de complicidad.

—Nada de eso, hoy estoy completamente enfocado en lo que tengo enfrente.

—¿Y por ello no te refieres al pergamino y el libro verdad Cornamenta? — se mofó Sirius de nuevo, reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

—Claro que sí Canuto — James se hundió de hombros y sus gestos se volvieron serios.

Tanto Remus, Peter y Sirius comenzaron a reír de nuevo, a muestra clara de que no le creían nada.

—Si claro, tus deberes tienen cabello rojo y mirada matadora — continuó Sirius.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Lily se convenció de que no podría seguir concentrada con aquel cuarteto cerca sin ser presa de sus palabrerías, o alguna que otra broma irracional, por lo que se levantó y decidió tomar sus cosas a prisa, dispuesta a irse. Buscaría un mejor lugar para estudiar.

La biblioteca era una gran opción, pese a la posibilidad de toparse con Severus. Ya vería lo que vendría entonces, porque tampoco deseaba tener algún encuentro desagradable con aquel que llegó a ser su mejor amigo.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas al fin, se colgó el bolso donde llevaba el tintero, las plumas y varios ejemplares de libros de pociones y tomó entre sus manos el resto.

—Iré a lavarme — escuchó, demasiado cerca.

Y para cuando se dio la vuelta sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con la alta silueta de James Potter, que le sonreía como si no hubiese alguna otra cosa más en el mundo.

—Evans... — dijo él, mostrando sus dientes blancos con una encantadora sonrisa.

Lily suspiró con profundidad y arrugó el ceño de inmediato, percibiendo un olor que catalogó al momento como conocido.

—Llevo prisa Potter... Ahora no— sentenció y sus ojos dejaron de ver los marrones de él, brillantes bajo sus gafas.

Bajó la vista y observó las yemas de los dedos de él, completamente llenos de tinta.

Sin embargo, hizo como pudo y pasó por un lado suyo, antes de que él pudiera protestar.

_"Tinta"_ dijo para sus adentros. Mientras un par de imágenes se formaban en su cabeza, recuerdos de James Potter, tan descuidado como él solo, con los dedos llenos de tinta.

—Y ahora comienzan las mentadas casualidades...— se dijo Lily Evans, mientras caminaba con paso presuroso por el pasillo. — Y las alucinaciones macabras.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, abrazando sus libros y varios pergaminos con la tinta seca, al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

Notas:

774 palabras según Word en el puro cuerpo de la viñeta.

Es lo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora. Y estoy nerviosa porque y siempre suelo estarlo y esas cosas. Me he animado a este reto porque se me ha hecho bastante genial, y bueno, elegí a Lily Evans :) Espero no hacerlo tan mal.

Ya saben, si ya han llegado a este punto, no les costaría nada **dejarme un Review** con su opinión, _**no hace daño y evita que llore porque no tengo lectores**_.

Ary.


	2. Palo de Escoba

_Los personajes y el mundo mágico de _**_Harry Potte_**_**r** no me pertenecen, son de la gran sensei _J.K. Rowling_._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

_Este fic participa en el reto_**_"Olores de Amortentia"_**_del foro_**_"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**_._

**_Esencia._**

**II: Palo de Escoba**

A Lily Evans no le gustaba demasiado el Quidditch, de hecho no solía asistir a menudo a los juegos, si no es que Gryffindor llegaba a las finales.

Porque sea como fuese, que su casa estuviera en la final cambiaba completamente el ambiente, se respiraba en el aire la emoción, y la atmósfera se llenaba de diversas sensaciones, se tensaba por algún lado, con los nervios de punta y por el otro se dejaba venir la adrenalina de pies a cabeza, contagiando a todo el mundo de felicidad, de ánimo.

Y así era James Potter, contagiaba su seguridad a todo el que estuviera a su alrededor, porque en su mundo imaginario, James no perdía jamás, y eso le hacía tener la certeza y el valor de afirmar la copa para Gryffindor y una paliza para el equipo contrario, mucho más si se trataba, como en esa ocasión, de las serpientes chapuceras, después de todo, era bien conocido que las tácticas de los Slytherins para llegar a las finales siempre eran poco arbitrarias y aunque les acusaran de hacer trampa, siempre o casi siempre, estaban ahí, dispuestos a lanzar hechizos de ser necesario.

Y es por eso que Lily había sido arrastrada por Mary y Marlene hasta las gradas del campo para ver al equipo "ganador" lucirse por los cielos. El partido había sido grotesco, los jugadores verde-plata se las habían ingeniado para bajar a unos cuantos de sus escobas, sin embargo, James se las había arreglado para dirigir al equipo como todo el capitán que era, tenía que poner el ejemplo y mantenerse siempre fiel a sus palabras, después de todo él había jurado que su casa tendría la copa.

Una vez que el partido terminó, a Lily no le quedaba más remedio que poner su mejor sonrisa en el rostro, porque con un alto grado de dificultad, los leones habían vencido a las serpientes.

Todos vitoreaban al equipo y unos cuantos se atrevían a abuchear a los Slytherins molestos que se retiraban con miradas asesinas del campo, seguramente tramando alguna revancha poco digna.

Sin embargo, el ambiente se intensificaba y los cantos comenzaban a corearse con los grupos de gente, incluyendo a las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que habían puesto su confianza en Gryffindor para el campeonato.

Por lo que la alegría se había escurrido por su cara y sus labios se ensanchaban de emoción. Al fin y al cabo, el tonto de Potter se había salido con la suya.

—Hey Evans...— escuchó aquella voz tan conocida que la hizo detenerse en seco.

Lily se giró y como lo había previsto, James estaba justo frente a ella, claramente agitado. Había salido corriendo tras de ella con la escoba en mano para alcanzarla.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con sequedad, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa de su albo rostro.

James sonrió con entusiasmo y ella logró notar que sus ojos cafés centellearon tras el cristal de sus gafas.

—Has venido a verme... — dijo él hundiéndose de hombros, dando un paso hacia ella para acortar la distancia.

—No vayas tan rápido Potter — negó en un gesto la pelirroja — he venido a ver al equipo.

—Si bueno, el equipo me incluye...— murmuró él dando otro paso.

Lily detuvo la distancia colocando su mano sobre el agitado pecho del chico para frenarlo. Que James hiciera ese tipo de cosas hacía que reaccionara de aquella manera tan tosca.

James se llevó la diestra a los cabellos y los revolvió en automático, como cada que ella estaba cerca.

—Deja de pavonearte Potter, no cambies las cosas.

Lily respiró profundamente dispuesta a bufar después y el aroma entró de golpe llenando sus pulmones.

_"Madera"_ pensó.

James olía a madera, el olor le provocó un cosquilleo en su interior en automático. Era un aroma conocido, no era uno cualquiera, ni los pinos, los cedros del bosque o los abetos.

Bajó la mano y su vista se enfocó en sus manos. James llevaba consigo su escoba.

Entonces lo supo, que no era necesario acercarse, arrebatársela para hacer una comparación y olerla a pleno campo. Contrariada se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar zancadas por el pasto esperando que no la persiguiera.

—Hey Evans...— alzó la voz James contrariado, arrugando el ceño al ver a la pelirroja marcharse repentinamente.

Lily hizo un movimiento con la mano, negando cualquier posibilidad de que James saliera tras ella.

—Después, Potter... después...— gritó la pelirroja, avanzando presurosa por el campo para alejarse cuanto antes del Cazador.

Él se quedó ahí plantado mirándola huir, y quizá hubiese salido tras ella si Sirius, Remus y Peter no hubiesen llegado a su encuentro.

_"Palo de escoba"_ pensó Lily, mordiéndose el labio, con los latidos del corazón a pico.

.

.

**Notas:**

783 Palabras según el Sr. Word. Segunda viñeta, estoy algo emocionada, ¿a quien no le emociona el Quidditch? :) Espero con sinceridad que sea de su agrado.

Cabe mencionar que la primera viñeta corresponde al curso de Sexto, igual que esta.

Otra cosa, no tengo nada contra los Slytherin, de hecho me gusta esa casa un montón, pero así los describen en los libros de toscos, más en el deporte, así que bueno, culpen a Rowling yo solo seguí sus señas, lo juro.

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, me han dejado inmensamente feliz.

Si ya has llegado a este punto, de todo corazón espero un** Review** tuyo, deja tu opinión y **haz feliz a alguien**, no cuesta mucho :)

Besos.

Ary.


	3. Manzana Verde

_Los personajes y el mundo mágico de_**_Harry Potte_**_r no me pertenecen, son de la gran sensei _J.K. Rowling_._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

_Este fic participa en el reto_**_"Olores de Amortentia"_**_del foro_**_"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**_._

**_Esencia._**

* * *

**III: Manzana Verde.**

* * *

A Lily Evans le gustaba demasiado celebrar su cumpleaños, lo hacía con sus compañeras en la primera excursión a Hogsmeade que se aproximara, bebían unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, hablaban por horas, y luego venían los obsequios.

Sus padres solían escribirle a menudo, pero la carta más linda siempre era la de ese día, incluso Petunia dejaba sus roces una vez al año, y algunas veces se dignaba a mandarle alguna sencilla felicitación por separado, o en alguna postdata de la carta de su madre.

Y aunque no le gustaba recibir abrazos de medio mundo, los mismos le hacían sentir muy querida, por lo que en ocasiones como esa, se dejaba hacer, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Los jardines aún estaban cubiertos de nieve, aunque la misma comenzaba a perder volumen, aun así, Lily adoraba el panorama cubierto de esa capa nívea que hacía ver todo tan pacífico pese a los tiempos negros que se vivían en esos momentos.

Iba bastante arropada, para evitar que el frío le dejara un cruel resfriado, se acercaban los exámenes y era lo último que necesitaba.

Se detuvo una vez que encontró a Sarah, Mary y Marlene que la esperaban a las afueras del gran comedor con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — gritaron las tres al unísono y se arrojaron encima suyo para abrazarla con ganas.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y las abrazó a todas de igual manera. Estaba bastante feliz de que el día comenzara así de bien.

—Has de esperar por los obsequios hasta que lleguemos a la sala común — murmuró Mary con los ojos brillantes.

—No se hubieran molestado - exclamó ella con dejos de emoción.

—Lily...

La pelirroja se giró sobre sus talones y colocó su mejor postura de seriedad. Aquella voz le era por mucho conocida. Y ahora, como bien había supuesto tenía frente a sí a toda la pandilla de merodeadores.

—Feliz cumpleaños Lily — dijo Remus, aproximándose para abrazarla.

Lily lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y sonrió al instante. Después vino Peter con timidez, y le extendió los brazos con un ramillo de flores silvestres.

—Gracias Peter — sonrió ella, tomándolas y llevándolas cerca de su rostro para degustar su fragancia.

—Hey Evans, ya sabes, un año más de experiencia rompe-corazones — comentó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y al instante observó a James, que se veía nervioso a tan solo un paso suyo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y le observaba medio sonriente y medio pasmado.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Lily...— murmuró él, con su mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias

Pero no pudo agregar nada más antes de que los brazos de James se enlazaran en ella y la atrajera hacia sí para abrazarla con fuerzas.

Lily se ruborizó al instante, desconcertada, y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, sabiéndose sonrojada, correspondiendo el abrazo para evitar que los demás notaran el color de sus mejillas.

Y entonces suspiró.

Cerró los ojos al instante, James tenía un aroma peculiar en él que la atontaba, la distraía.

Además, reconoció que no sabía muy bien cuando había dejado de llamarla Evans y había comenzado a usar su nombre de pila, cosa que de hecho no le molestaba, aunque ella siguiera llamándolo con el seco y algo brusco "Potter".

Tampoco había notado que estaba más alto, que su espalda era más ancha y que sus brazos eran fuertes, y mucho menos que si la abrazaba la hacía sentir protegida, segura, cosa que le parecía rara en ella.

Potter se había atrevido a abrazarla un par de veces, aprovechando una que otra fecha especial, pero ella con molestia se apartaba, y nunca se había detenido a mirar esas pequeñas peculiaridades.

Tampoco escuchaba el escándalo de años pasados, las bromas pesadas llenas de su seguridad, ni las invitaciones aceleradas que le escupía cada que podía.

James olía a lavanda, albahaca, madera, tinta y manzana, manzana verde.

El olor inundó sus narices y se grabó por completo en su cabeza, seguramente era su loción, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa tan solo de saberlo.

Su abrazo había durado un instante, porque como robot se había separado de él con la esperanza de que ninguno notara los crecientes nervios que le dejaba el revoltijo repentino en el estómago.

—Cuenta la leyenda, que Cornamenta pierde los estribos esperando esta fecha cada año para atreverse a abrazar a cierta pelirroja sin ser abofeteado — canturreó Sirius con ademanes exagerados — pobre Cornamenta, toda una nena sin pantalones.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

—La leyenda también cuenta que los Black son puro apellido y no se atreven a felicitar como se debe a las chicas. — le retó ella.

—Bueno pelirroja, si yo fuera el interesado...- respondió Sirius hendiéndose de hombros y dando un par de pasos hacia ella — ya estarías colgada de este precioso cuerpo masculino, soltando suspiros y porque no... — Guiñó el ojo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla — gozando.

—Ja, ja — soltó una risa obvia y fingida la pelirroja — no te des aires de grandeza, Black.

James rodó los ojos y se revolvió el cabello con la diestra, dejando sus cabellos azabaches completamente desordenados.

Y podría decirse que por primera vez, a Lily le pareció que lucía verdaderamente encantador.

.

.

.

-Ya dinos Lils...- murmuró impaciente Sarah.

Lily se separó del caldero y las observó con gesto intranquilo.

Mary frunció el ceño y se acomodó las gafas, esperando.

—Huele a...— se animó a decir la pelirroja, con la voz muy baja — Tinta, Palo de Escoba y Manzana verde.

—Uhmm...— soltó Mary con gesto de duda.

Sarha esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ves, no ha sido tan difícil, ahora solo hay que encontrar a un chico lleno de tinta comiendo una manzana sobre una escoba.

—No creo que debamos inmiscuirnos en la vida amorosa de Lily.

—No tengo idea de que hablan. - murmuró Lily azorada, rodando los ojos y girándose hacia la vieja pizarra.

Bufó, en verdad no tenía idea, o al menos, eso quería creer.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

999 palabras según Word. Esta fue la más difícil de las 3, incluso tuve que recortarla un poco... Oh cielos. Y bueno, no me decidía por el último aroma y he elegido este, no es dulce ni muy fresco. Y forma parte de una muy buena loción :P que creo que iría bien con la personalidad de James.

Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantó participar en este reto :).

Agradezco todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo, su apoyo.

Ojalá se tomen la pequeña molestia de _**dejar un Review, ¡hagan feliz a una autora!**_ C:

Besos.

_Ary._


End file.
